I Swear 2 God
by muneca6ix9ine
Summary: I swear to god, Kagome cannot catch a break right now! From her younger sister misbehaving, demanding jobs, a flirty principal and nosey lit teacher… Things are not going the way she'd planned. Somehow though all of this is making her realize how much her life isn't about her… Her sister is basically grown, so why not have some fun?
1. Chapter 1

_Muñeca here, hope you enjoy the story, please don't be too harsh in critique, this is all just for fun(:_

_I have a few ideas on where this story will go, but for now here is the first chapter hope y'all like it_

If I had to guess, this would be Mr. Taisho's fourth time asking me to stay behind in about two weeks. He always asks if I'm doing alright, if he needs to assign me a tutor since I haven't turned anything in. Asks me how home is, how I've been adjusting. He's always so harsh and scary during class, but when he takes the time to check on me, feels like a fatherly figure. Not that I've had one to compare him to. I've been in foster homes most of my childhood, recently a few years ago I was placed in a group home, and one of the new social workers was interested in my mother's past. Seems like I wasn't the only baby she abandoned, 18 years earlier, she left her 15 year old son with her newborn daughter. I had hoped that I could at least meet my older siblings, we didn't have the same father, but we came from the same deadbeat woman.

I never thought the state would actually give my 18 year old sister guardianship, not in my wildest dreams.

…

_flashback_

_Mrs. Ryu was so kind and thoughtful, I trusted her and her advice. I would not let this one visit get my hopes up of leaving the system. My sister, Kagome, she was about to turn 19 and although she's young I have dreams of her taking me away from this hell. I've never felt like I belonged anywhere, too much moving around and never settling down, I have no roots, no place that's home. Friends come and go and honesty, the concept of a family seems really interesting, people you get to have in your life because you're related? I've always wanted a sibling, younger or older it didn't matter. So hearing about the news of me having not just one, but two older siblings somewhere out there, I had to at least meet them. I'm a 10 year old who's never had anything of course I want someone out there to call my own, to call my family._

_"Rin, are you okay to go through with this?" Mrs. Ryu seemed concerned as she looked at me, sitting passenger side, we must have just parked, or maybe we'd been sitting there for a while and that's why she's looking at me like that?_

_"Yeah, sorry just sort of spaced, I am more than ready to go." I look at her and smile, she raised her brow at me, still questioning me, I just nod my head at my case worker._

_We get out of the car, as I shut the door and looked up at the building we parked at, __that's when it really hits me that I'm not completely alone anymore, I have a sister and a brother. And this huge brick building was where they lived._

_As I approach the door, it swings open, a beautiful woman stands there, she's pretty short, but she has long hair and pretty eyes that I can't help but envy, they're a deep blue and mine are almost black, her hair is wavy like mine, our face shapes are the same… there are so many things that I'm trying to pay attention to when finally she says: "Yo kid, you really got a staring problem, you sizing me up like that I'm not sure if I should let you in."_


	2. Chapter 2

She did let me in, and I couldn't help but admire her, despite how things are going, I still admire her and respect her. I just can't seem to respect myself right now.

"Look you ain't gotta feel bad for me, I'm fine I just don't feel like doing my work." I tell my teacher, not looking him in the eyes,

"Is the work too hard? If you need help you can go to the learning lab–"

"Mr. Taisho, I already told you I don't need or want help, I'm gonna do the work before the holiday break, my sister will–"

"Miss Higurashi, I know you are aware I do not appreciate being cut off nor do I like liars. You have told me for a month now that your sister would help you with your work, well there is no evidence your sister has helped you at all, which leads me to believe you either haven't told her, or she refuses to help you. I have seen you walk from school and at first I thought nothing of it, that is until I checked your file, you live several miles away from the school."

"Who do you think you are?! Watching me walk away from the school you have no business knowing how I get home, you're not a guidance counselor I don't have to answer to you!" I thought I could trust him, he had been the only person who seemed to understand but…

I started putting my backpack on and made a dash for the door. It just felt like I couldn't trust the one person I thought was different, I needed to leave before he revealed other strange things…

"Rin, don't leave, Ms. Kagura is going to accompany me taking you home today."

I ran as fast as I could, like hell I would let that slut anywhere near my home! She was just a spy for our principal, Naraku Kagewaki. He wasn't bad but, I still hated his ass. He has a thing for my sissy, something my dumbass sissy actually has been considering. Hell, they probably already have something going. Sick. He's not even that good looking, but whatever I keep running even though I'm aware I'm running from a demon.

Running down a long corridor and suddenly I see my dreaded principal, with his arms crossed and his brow raised. Not wanting to run into him I quickly stop myself, really trying hard to not look a fool… "Rin, seems you have somewhere to be, that is, urgent?" He looks past me and rolls his eyes, Mr. Taisho must be coming up behind me,

"Hmm… is there some reason a student is running from you after hours, Taisho?"

"Higurashi hasn't been getting picked up by her guardian, I arranged for Kagura and I to drop her off. Higurashi apparently had other plans."

Principal Naraku stood there staring back and forth between us, contemplating what he should do, it was then that Ms. Kagura decided to join us, with her jacket on and her purse she looked ready to leave, she looked at the scene and shook her head, obviously annoyed.

"Are we just going to stand here and stare at one another, or are we going to do a home visit because if not I need to pick up my kid from daycare."

"I don't even want you in my house, let alone come bothering us." I mumbled under my breath but I know their _superior_ hearing heard me.

"A home visit? Are you two serious? Rin has a very responsible and respectable guardian," I decided to tune out Principal Naraku's ass kissing speech about how great my sissy is.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back, refer to my bio if you want details_

_xoxo- muñeca6ix9ine _❤

**_15 minutes earlier_**

"I _swear_ to God, Sango if that girl doesn't hurry up I will forget our little compromise and walk into that school and find her little late ass myself!" Throwing my phone into the middle console after once again, no answer or read receipt from sissy. Taking a deep breath to try to calm myself down, Thinking of how embarrassed Rin would be if I walked into her school with a a little sports bra and matching sweats set, maybe when she was in public school it wouldn't have mattered to her, but now, after all my hard work, I got my baby into the best high school in town. It was after her first week, she hesitantly asked that I not pick her up in front of the school. Maybe it was my clothes? Maybe it was that my car wasn't a limousine and I wasn't her chauffeur… or was it that I started talking to Principal Kagewaki on a more personal level and said man would be chatting it up with me before Rin would get to the car?

I want to think it's just the Principal coming up to the car causing attention to her that makes her want me away, and not that she's embarrassed of _me_.

St. Midoriko Private Academy isn't really the place to dress so common, all the kids here come from old money, not having to scrape for change tryna make ends meet wondering how the groceries and bills would be paid along with their tuition. Of course, it's not like money wasn't easy to come by, it's just the work that's demanding and takes me away from my sissy. The kid deserves a good chance, and I will do anything to help aid in breaking the cycle of poverty in our family… Speaking of which, if her ass isn't walking up to the car in 5 minutes, I will drive up to the front and find her.

I hear Sango sigh, she's usually more patient than me but lately stuff has been more stressful for everyone.

"Try to calm down, 'Gome. You know fridays after class can be hectic, even for rich kids. Just give 5 more minutes…" Since I was already thinking along the same lines I just nodded my head, something felt weird though. "Hmm… you not wrong, but I have a feeling something isn't right…"

_**5 Minutes Later**_

"Ok ok, it's been 5 minutes, and her ass isn't here, Sango I'm kind worried about her. She's not like this, she would've returned my calls or texted me back if she could." I look over to Sango and she just shakes her head at me.

"We _really_ shouldn't be waiting much longer, we still need to get to the city, check in at our hotel, get something to eat for the kids and head to the club. I think she'll get over it if you go check to see what's up, we've been waiting for a while, hell, Kohaku is knocked out back there." Sango gestured to the backseat where her sleeping brother was lying down. "Fine, I'll drive to the parking lot, and if she's not out in a few minutes, I will go in and find her."

Since not many people are around I decided to pull up to the very front, as I do this Sango and I are searching for her in the small groups of students still at the school.

"I don't see her anywhere, 'Gome I can only do like 10 more minutes of waiting and after that, you need to go inside and see if they can page her or something."

_**ISTG**_

"Alright, everyone ready?" Everyone nodded to Ms. Kagura, we had had to wait for Mr. Taisho while he gathered his keys and suitcase from his classroom. Principal Kagewaki said he already had his keys on him. Waiting felt like an eternity, Mr. Taisho doesn't really move like he's got somewhere to be, or maybe it's just me feeling scared about having to face my sissy after getting a ride home from the principal, guidance counselor and a teacher, all for an impromptu meeting.

I just hoped my sister and Sango were _fully_ clothed, hopefully Kohaku isn't hitting the bong either, who knows how they'll twist my home life to fit their stereotypes of low income families. It felt like I couldn't trust anyone in this new school, it's been about a month and I have yet to make any friends, join any clubs or even talk during class. I hate everything here, I thought I at least had one understanding teacher, but looking back now, how could this high class demon relate to anything I've gone through or understand what's going on. I barely understand myself at times. I thought things wouldn't be so bad, soon Kohaku would be joining me at St. Midoriko's and I would have him to share the burden of being poor at a rich bitch school. At the same time I also worried he would make friends with these idiots, I just wanted him to myself.

The walk to the front entrance of campus was silent, I kept my head down and watched my feet so I wouldn't misstep and fall, I didn't need anymore embarrassment, the amount I felt currently was enough. I was so dead when I got home. As we finally walked out the doors I looked up to see my sissy, looking so annoyed, of course she couldn't wear _normal_ clothes,_ no_ she had to wear a sports bra that_ barely_ contained her boobs, and matching sweatpants, I _know_ this fit! I _know_ she has a jacket for it. Why must she only have the sports bra as a top?! Did she want Principal Kagewaki's attention that badly?! He's _just_ a principal! He not shit! _Nothing_ about him could benefit us.

"Rin! Where the hell were you?" Kagome runs over to us, chest bouncing causing everyone to just stare at _my_ sissy, and it wasn't just Principal Kagewaki, but _Mr. Taisho_ is even staring! I knew there was something about him I didn't like!

"I got held up by these… these...**_ uggh!_** That one over there kept grilling me about how I get home, but never once asked he just assumed I walked _all_ the way home! And _now_ they think they're taking me home to surprise you! And–" "Kagome, this is all a misunderstanding–" Kagewaki was quick to try and de-escalate, but we_ really_ had to leave. _"Principal_ Kagewaki, I know something is… going on but if Riri isn't in trouble could we talk about this on Tuesday? We _really_ have to be headed to the city." I look pleadingly at him, he's about to respond when, the _iciest_ voice I have ever heard slices through to cut in, I look over and notice that this dude, or _demon_, all I can think is **hot**. Shaking my head I barely caught what he said. "I'm sorry, what was that again?" I looked into his honey eyes, they were glaring down at me, I couldn't even think of what this dude was so mad about? Obviously the animosity was directed to me. "I do not repeat myself, you should listen instead of getting distracted during a serious conversation." "My bad, since it's so serious why can't you just tell me what you said?" Kagome stepped closer to the teacher, knowing it could be interpreted as challenging. Rin felt like running, being anywhere but here, it pissed her off to hear her once favorite teacher call her sister irresponsible and incompetent, as much as it hurt to hear that, she couldn't bare to see her sister's face if she actually heard someone repeat what he'd said when he was so_ far_ from the truth! It was surprising to see Ms. Kagura silent in this exchange, she wasn't _that_ bad but she is nosey and likes to stir the pot, but Ms. Kagura just stood there shocked.

Naraku was so infuriated that Taisho would call any of the parents or guardians such names, he wondered if Kagome had been from a rich family with prestige if Taisho would've said those things to her face like he did.

"If you're just gonna be dick to me, we'll be on our way then." Kagome was staring straight in his eyes, waiting to see if Taisho would tell her what's going on, before he could answer Rin grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back towards the car, _"Sissy come on! We have to go!"_

Kagome started to walk backwards, but before she left she just had to have the last word,

"You're stubborn, just like_ Taiga-sama."_ Kagome smirked at him, turned around and walked back to her car, but not before enjoying that little twitch in Taisho's eye at the mention of his father.

❤ gracias my lil cuties! already working on the next two chapters hopefully the 4th will be uploaded in a few days


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh shit there's our ride!" _I screamed over the loud crowd of the people trying to find their drunk/high friends. The drama that happened tonight was hella uncalled for, Tsubaki tried to fight me. I been dancing with all the girls for a couple years now, but with me adding Sango a few months ago, I guess someone got jealous of the "special treatment" she's been getting. Me coming through to our event we all are working with my roommate was somehow special treatment? How the _fuck _was Sango supposed to get to the gig if not in my car? I swear to god these hoes are so petty. There's been so many times where myself and Kikyo are chosen to dance and kick it with the DJ for the entire event, yet Tsubaki doesn't ever say shit about it? _

Helping Sango get into the car, and then I come in right after, I get her buckled in, she's not helpless but she's on that slow drunk, type of vibe. I greet our driver while I buckle myself in, the driver is quiet, just listening to some Jhene Aiko, the vibe is nice and definietly needed.

I can't help but start to think back to what went down.

_It's so stupid, everyone saw her punch me in the face, I dont care how mad I am, if you're going to put your hands on me, I will not fight back, my job is important to me, I refuse to be the one who's seen as a problem. That's not to say that I wont fuck you up outside of the club though. Not tonight though, Bankotsu ordered a ride for myself and Sango, luckily the incident happened after the night was over, backstage with everyone in production getting ready to head out. My car is just gonna chill in the parking garage, thankfully Bankotsu is going to pay for the parking since I can't really drive in my condition, drunk and pissed off, blackening eye, feet hurt like hell. These last few months have made me feel so much better getting back home or to my hotel having Sango with me. Kikyo invited us to her kickback, but if I don't sleep in my own bed with Ri close, I'll feel terrible. The hotel isn't far from the club, the ride felt like it was taking forever though. _

_I just stare out the window, watching skyscrapers as we zoom past them, Sango's head on my shoulder. I know she feels bad, thinking Tsubaki really attacked me because of her, I know Tsubaki better than that, she's mad Sango let it slip that Bankotsu and I have been kicking it a lot lately. She asked me if I'd be going back to his place, even he waited for an answer. I just said I wanted to laydown and chill, no rough sex tonight, that's when Tsubaki went off. She called me out my name, saying I knew she wanted him. I only fucked him a few times, he's nice, but that's it, if she really wants him, she could still get it from him. I won't get in her way, nor am I in her way of getting to him. So petty. Any chance she might've had with him I doubt he'd down with her shit now. She decked me in my shit and I don't care what Kiki says, I'm not getting blacklisted for fighting. I will never fight over no dude._

As the driver pulls up to the entrance to the hotel, I nudge Sango a bit, I think she was also lost in her thoughts, as we get out I see my lovely employer, Taiga Taisho, and his little shit of a son, InuYasha. I take Sango's hand, fully intending to just ignore them, I know we look kind of crazy, dressed as sailor scouts, super drunk, and I have a black eye… Of course I attempt to just get into the hotel without getting questioned by an idiot 15 year old who's nasty ass room I have had to clean, almost everyday for the past two weeks. His ungrateful ass would feel the need to try and belittle me.

"Yo, 'Gome, this is what you do on the weekends? Seems kind of sad, cosplaying as a fucked up Sailor Moon, maybe if you suck him off, pops can give you a raise so you don't have to whore yourself out to everyone in the city."

A sizzling slap was heard, InuYasha was holding back tears from the reiki slap, he looked all dumbfounded, while his father was outright laughing at his well deserved punishment for talking shit.

"I'm Sailor Mars, you crusty jizz sheets having ass bitch! I'm not a sex a worker, I'm a gogo dancer, but you've never been to a rave, because you're a loser who just beats his meat and cries every night because nobody wants you around!" I felt myself getting pulled away from InuYasha by Sango, we were almost through the door when InuYasha said something smart under his breath. Unable to hear but knowing already being in a mood, I wasn't about to let him have the last word, I screamed back with

"I'm gonna fuck your dad! I'm gonna let him nut in me! Then I'm gonna make a new family with him and we'll send your annoying ass back to your elderly ass whore mom!" We ran through the lobby, to the elevator, InuYasha was too stunned to even go after us.

The night really isn't over until something really interesting happens, more like, uncomfortable and awkward. Like running right into your sister's lit teacher, who happens to be the son of the man you work for, and the oldest of my future step sons. Mr. Taisho must not have been very close with his father, because I've been working for Taiga since I was 18, and now I'm 22 and I've only now found out about him. I guess the same could be said about InuYasha, I only met him a year ago. It made me question the importance of family with Taiga, because if all else fails, I had every intention of living off the affection and obsession Taiga has for me. And family was everything to me, I guess some adjustments would need to be made if Taiga is who I chose.

This time I really was going to act like I didn't, see, or hear the person I would rather avoid. This dude already thinks I'm awful.

"Miss. Higurashi, an interesting choice in attire, just come back from working the pole?"

Sango just nervously laughed, she hadn't been dancing for very long, and she had come from a really strict household, so anyone talking about her second job got her nervous.

"Aw, thank you, for recognizing I have the body of a dancer, but no tonight I wasn't pole dancing, I was eating fire and just being a baddie, as I am, 25/8."

Taisho just grunted and was getting to the elevator along with us. We got settled and I pushed our floors button, Taisho hadn't made any moves to push his, I hoped we weren't neighbors or anything.

"You know, I work every single day of the week, and still, I will never be enough to any of you rich assholes at the school, you don't see me as a respectable guardian for Riri. So you can say whatever you want to me, don't be shy next time you have a question about how I raise my kid."

"Why has she not done any of the work for my class?" Taisho sounded like really said something thought provoking, and shit maybe I should be questioning why that was. It's just the way this dude speak at me, pisses me off like other.

"What are you talking about? I help her with your class every day after school, she's done all the work, I saw her do the assignments."

"I do not lie, she has yet to turn in anything to me, she doesn't even _speak_ during class, I check in with her occasionally to see if she needs any help, she always declines, claiming you're going to help her and still, no work is done."

I roll my eyes and shake my head, this kid is going to get us all in trouble with her fake cries for help.

"Come on, I know exactly where those missing assignments are," the door opens to my floor and and I'm just dragging along both Sango, and Mr. Taisho.

After unlocking the door to the suite, I take off my heels, help Sango sit down in the living room, and I go into the kitchen, knowing that it's the preferred spot for Rin to work. Mr. Taisho is just watching from the door, probably nervous to be in this situation. I grab her lit folder out of her backpack, where every assignment is completed, just waiting to be turned in.

Walking back over to where he's standing in the doorway, I push the folder into his crossed arms. He grabs it right right as I'm about to drop the folder. He just stands there looking down at me, not specifically because he thinks he's better than me, but because my heels are off and I'm back to being 4'11".

"_Everyday_ after I pick her up from school, we make dinner and afterwards she does her homework in our kitchen and I look over everything, I know you don't like me, but maybe you shouldn't judge people you don't _fucking_ know. I think you should try to get to know me, seeing as I just yelled at your half brother that I'm making you and him my step sons, because just like you he tried to insult me by making fun of my profession. You can leave now."

But he didn't much to my dismay, he stood there for a good minute, then finally cleared his throat, looking up at him I was surprised he didn't say something out of pocket.

"Sesshomaru, my name is Sesshomaru and I apologize, I was wrong for assuming the worst of you and for trying to make fun of you, insinuating you were a stripper. If any more problems persist with Rin and her assignments, I will communicate with them to you, you wouldn't mind giving me your number, right?"

"You can, but don't fucking make fun of sex workers, that's not cute."

* * *

BEBECITOS ✿ hope y'all are staying healthy & safe, things have been super crazy with my state going on lock down I just haven't felt like writing, but tonight I felt like I had the inspo, I just want everyone to know, this fic is not romantic, some relationships may come up and or be explored, but this fic is more about family struggles and such, muñeca6ix9ine✿


End file.
